Gasping Lyndsay
Gasping Lyndsay refers to the tendency of Lyndsay to gasp audibly while other people are reading the story. She does not appear to realize she does this at the time, but has been known to apologize after the fact. Sometimes it may also manifest as "oooo" rather than a gasp. It is sometimes acknowledged as the favourite part of a particularly gasp-heavy episode for many of the Potterotics. Notable Occurences * S01E09 - May the Best Man Win: Her main squeeze Ron acting like a total "git" may have been too much for her to handle and she needed to vent periodically. * Q01E02 - A Lap Dance for Hermione * Q01E03 - Draco's Sex Playlist * S02E01 - Love Potion No. 9 3/4 * S02E03 - A Field of Naked Malfoys * S02E04 - Pansy Raid * S02E07 - Cl!t Hanger * S02E09 - T!ts for Tat * S02E10 - Horny & Dangerous - Allie laughs at Lyndsay's listening sounds * Q02E01 - New Owl Who Dis? * Q02E04 - An Unexpected Foursome * S03E02 - Ass-thetics 101 * S03E03 - "Suck It, Malfoy" * S03E06 - Floo-ty Call - Some very intense Lyndsay and Allie gasping in this one when more of Draco's origin story is revealed. * S03E07 - The Boy Who Licked * S03E08 - Exclusive Daily F#ck Buddy (EDFB) * Q04 - What Happens in the Greenhouse Stays in the Greenhouse * Q05 - Give A Dog A Boner * S04E02 - Temptation Unleashed * S04E03 - Have her C#ck and Eat It Too * S04E04 - Oversexed Underpants * S04E05 - Throuple Trouble * Q07E01 - Sugar and Spice and Everything Naughty * Q08E02 - Dela Dela Bills, Y'all * Q09 - Wolfstar of David * 'Rear' End Review: During Allie's reading of the custom story she wrote for Danny. * Q10 - Ron's Tiny Problem * S05E01 - A Hellova Hangover: Unconfirmed; may have been Allie * S05E02 - Shag Him Again, Darling: Very excited about Pansy and Blaise and their love baby making an appearance. * Q11 - Brotherly Lovehorn: Oooos and gasps * S05E03 - Pen15 Pals * S05E05 - Fingerblast from the Past * S05E06 - Can You Zerophil the Love Tonight? - Both Allie and Lyndsay provide numerous sound effects and audible reactions to Danny's reading through this episode. * Q12E02 - Blow Your Carbo-load * Q13E01 - Bludger? I Hardly Know Her! * S06E02 - Sleeping with the Enemy - Lyndsay provides a wonderful stream of gasps, sighs, foley effects and studio audience reactions throughout the episode. * S06E04 - Checkmates * S06E06 - Cumming and Going * S07E01: CAUTION: Grinding Starts Forest Fires * S07E02 - Happy BirthLAY * Patreon Q3E4 - Wet & Riled * S08E01 - Fantastic Kinks and Where to Find Them * S08E02 - Blackdoor Action * Patreon S8B1 - Bathilda Moneyshot * S08E05 - Don't Mind if I Dil-do! * Q18 - The Tables Have Turned (On) Category:Podcast Jokes Category:Potterotics Jokes Category:Jokes Category:Lyndsay Rush Category:Season 1 Category:Quickie 1 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 2 Category:Quickie 11 Category:Quickie 10 Category:Quickie 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Quickie 12 Category:Quickie 13 Category:Quickie 4 Category:Quickie 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 4 Category:Quickie 7 Category:Season 7 Category:Quickie 8 Category:Quickie 9 Category:Patreon Q3 Category:Season 8 Category:Patreon Episode Category:Quickie 18